Electrical connectors which are subjected to harsh environments such as outdoor elements or vehicle engine compartments typically have sealing features. These features include a seal at the mating interface between two mating halves such as a plug and socket. In addition, a seal is usually provided at the wire entry end of each mating half, that seals around each wire and covers the open end of the connector housing. Some retention means is necessary to ensure that the seal remains in the open end of the housing and tightly surrounding each wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,949 by Fortin teaches a plate 28 for retaining a seal 24 where the plate is provided with means suitable for fastening it to the body. One or more lugs 42, snap fasten into holes provided in the body. It can be seen that as the plate is inserted into the housing from the rear opening, either the plate or the housing will need to flex until the plate reaches its snapped in position as shown in FIG. 1.
Another example of such a retention member is shown by Yamamoto et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,045, which teaches a plug holder 29 which is insertable into an opening 23 so that engaging portions 25A and 25B retain the holder 29 and the seals in the opening 23. In this case it can be seen that the housing will be required to flex as the holder is inserted therein until it is in a latched position.
A problem exists when trying to apply the sealed retention methods shown by Fortin and Yamamoto et al. to a high density circular connector. Insertion of the retention member requires one or more walls of the housing to flex outwardly to receive the latching features of the plate. Because a circular housing comprises one continuous wall which does not readily flex outwardly, the housing may have a tendency to crack upon insertion of the retention member. This usually occurs as the latching features on the plate are urged into the housing.